thefancypantsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider
The''' Spider''' is the basic enemy in the game. They can be defeated by jumping on their heads, slicing them with a pencil, or sliding into them. Info Spiders are the most common enemies found in the FPA world. Spiders appear to have a real grudge against Fancy Pants Man, as they always try to attack him. There are some spiders with hats, which make them resistant to FPM's signature move. He can slide into them (World 1 Remix), or use the pencil on them (World 3/Consoles). There are some bat spiders out there, also. Confirmed in Level 4 of World 2, there is a "Super Secret Spidery Headquarters". Not much is known about it. It is most likely made for the humor of the game. World 1Category:Characters In World 1, Spiders are the only enemies excluding Mice and Dragon Bird Things, and also the Angry Penguin (boss). The player needs to hit him only once to defeat him, so they are easy to defeat. They appear in every level. World 2 Spiders can be found anywhere in World 2, except in short stages between levels and in bonus rooms. They are also enemies in the boss battle. This time they require two jumps/hits to defeat (after first hit they can recover after three seconds). World 3 Just like in World 2, Spiders appear everywhere in World 3 but this time some of them have hats so you need to hit them with a pencil. In Pirate Captain's ship they have pirate hats, in the caverns they have miner (light) hats and on the forgotten island they do not have hats (in online version they don't appear there at all). They also don't appear in Goat Mountain, bonus rooms and the boss battle (ninjas replace them.) World 1 RemixCategory:The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles Spiders in World 1 Remix are found almost exactly in the same places as the original World 1. They take two hits to defeat. Just like in World 1, Spiders are the only enemies in the game, besides Mice, Dragon Bird Things, and the Evil Pencil (boss). Some spiders in World 1 Remix have hats, though. The hats make themselves resistant to stomps, so you can only knock them out by sliding into them. Once they are knocked out, the hat will launch away from the spider, allowing you to take the hat for yourself. From then on, the spiders will not have their hats anymore. World 4 Not much is known about the Spiders in World 4 except that they are the only enemies in the first level, according to the preview. Fancy Snowboarding Spiders appear in Fancy Snowboarding as a type of obstacle. If you get too close to one, it will send you back and slow you down. The only way to defeat a Spider in Fancy Snowboarding is by clicking on it. The Spider will be knocked out and in order to completely defeat it is by running into it. Spiders first appear in levels 7 and 8. Category:Enemies Category:World 1 Category:World 2 Category:World 3 Category:Fancy Pants